Shrunken Phil
by Merlin Lover
Summary: When Amazingphil wakes up in the nericool location 7cm tall he has some problems. luckily for him, Alex Day, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Carrie hope Fletcher are on hand to help...(phan but mainly friendship can be seen both ways )
1. Small since when?

**Hey i just thought i would write this but am in need of serious inspiration :D **

**enjoy :D **

* * *

Phil Lester snuggled deeper into the warm sleeping bag in the room of requirement in the Nericool location. Phil and Dan were staying with Alex and Charlie whilst the plumbing was being fixed in their new apartment. It was scheduled to take at least another week. Dan was staying in the spare room leaving only the room of requirement (as Charlie had dubbed it when they moved in) free to stay in. I can't sleep in forever thought Phil it was already nine in the morning and they were planning on filming a video.

Phil pushed the covers off himself, well attempted to would probably be a more accurate description of what happened.

"ALEX" screamed Phil knowing that he would the most likely to be awake. "ALEX CAN YOU COME IN HERE A MINUTE" he continued.

Alex stirred in the opposite room, putting down his laptop and staggering up from his futon. He walked the familiar route to the room Phil was staying in. He pushed the door open and peered inside. The room seemed to be empty though.

"Phil?" Alex asked unsure as a small lump in the blanket moved slightly. Alex drew tentatively closer and withdrew the covers from the bed and stopped abruptly. Standing in front of him was a tiny, doll sized Amazing Phil.

"Alex, what happened?" Phil said quietly.

"Um I don't quite know…" Alex whispered, stretching out his hand for Phil to step onto. Phil obliged clambering on and sitting down. They walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Alex proceeded to place Phil down on the counter top.

"So what are we going to do" Alex mused looking Phil up and down, he was wearing little chequered trousers, no top and shivering slightly. Phil sat with his legs hunched together tucked into his chest.

"Alex where am I going to stay, what am I going to wear, when will this wear off." Phil said very quickly. Alex thought for a minute before saying,

"I think that Carrie has an old dolls house in her room somewhere... and probably won't mind taking you clothes shopping. Dan and I could go furniture shopping." Alex said mischievously. "Wait here a minute" Alex ran into the office and grabbed the house phone and pinned Carrie's number into it.

"Hey, can you come over ASAP it's kind of urgent, yes, Phil's been shrunk and I need to borrow your old dolls house is that ok? Do you have any furniture and stuff? No, yes…ok are you, how soon can you come over? Ok see you soon then bye." He hung up and made his way back to the kitchen - smiling.

"Right I have it sorted, Carrie is coming over in about half an hour with her old dolls house for you." Alex said happily. Phil groaned and stared at his friend.

"You want me to live in a dolls house, with dolls clothes and dolls stuff." He asked disbelievingly. At that moment Dan walked into the kitchen and plonked himself down in the nearest chair at the table.

"Where's Phil, he's normally up by now and I couldn't see him in his room when I looked." Dan questioned. Alex just pointed to little Phil. Dan walked out of the room then back in again and then burst into laughter.

"Phil what the hell happened!" Dan exclaimed peering closer to see his friend, examining his size more closely.

"Dan, save me! They want me to wear dolls' clothes and you know how carried away Carrie can get, there is literally no NICE dolls' stuff in existence" Phil said jumping to his feet. Carrie walked in at that moment placing a tiny pair of boxers, some yellow dungarees and a cream "shirt" if you could call it that, on the table in front of him.

"Hey guys, I know exactly what to do. Phil put those on we're going shopping!" she said excitedly. Charlie was trailing behind her looking bewildered.

"Hey, can you please tell me what's going on? Wait actually don't bother just let me get my cup of tea." Charlie asked bewildered. Phil was still looking at the dungarees with distaste.

"Why can't I just wear my pyjamas until I chose some better clothes?" Phil moaned, picking up the items and staring at the Velcro. He didn't fancy wearing that and it didn't exactly look comfortable. "I mean would you like to wear Velcro clothes"

Dan picked them up between his forefinger and thumb and held them up against his friend.

"Um they will suite you Phil," he said happily

"No, NO way, no no no! I'm not wearing them" Phil declared. Carrie just smiled.

"Well if you want our help to sort this out, and to stay in the house and go shopping for clothes and furniture, you need to play by my rule, which means wearing proper clothes for shopping. You would get cold any way otherwise" Carrie replied logically persuading Phil to wear the clothes.

"Ok" Phil said dejectedly grabbing the clothes and walking over to the windowsill and hiding behind the curtains. He couldn't believe he was 7 cm small and putting on hideous dolls clothes. The shirt didn't fit to badly but it came right up to his neck and the Velcro on the back was a bit tricky to do up on his own. Phil refused to ask for help though; he wanted to keep whatever dignity he had left. He pulled the left leg of the dungarees up and found they were relatively ok, if a little puffy. They would have to do. He crawled out from behind the curtain picking up his pyjama bottoms. Suddenly his "real" clothes grew to normal size. Great, he thought, now that gives them another excuse to buy me some more clothes

* * *

drop me a review or pm with any ideas, suggestions or anything else :D


	2. Shopping

Thank you for reading so far, you have no idea how much i am enjoying writing this, so here is chapter 2

* * *

"Look that shirt would look adorable on you" Carrie exclaimed pointing at a blue and green spotted shirt. Phil inwardly cringed and peeked out from carries pocket. It was hideous.

"Or what about that one" Phil enquired hopefully pointing at a checked shirt in a box to his left. The day had gone similarly to this in every shop they had been to. He hadn't realised that London had so many dolls shops, however this wasn't a topic a 20 something man tended to think about. Carrie however seemed intent on taking him to every single shop before closing time. The small man would have protested, but there is only so much protesting one can do from trapped in a pocket, without the ability to run away. So far they had managed to find a pair of jeans, some khaki trousers and a very tight pair of (to Phil's dismay) girl's skinny black jeans. At the moment they had gems on but Carrie assured him that they would come off. They still had to find some other things so ventured further through the shop. Carrie picked up some small pink blankets and tossed them carelessly into the basket

"Hey, why are you getting them, why can't I just use a square of material or something..." Phil questioned

"well these will be the right size and they look thick and warm, and they match the colour scheme of the doll's house" Carrie replied smiling. Phil hadn't actually seen the house but had assumed it would just be plain and boring; this was not however what Carrie had in mind. Phil shook his head. Pink wasn't too bad he supposed and he knew Carrie would do it tastefully.

"Would it be ok, if I had a nap in your pocket please" Phil asked. Carried smiled

"Sure, I mean I guess being your size everything takes so much more effort," she replied.

Phil snuggled deep into the fluffy lining of her coat, the rythmatic footsteps rocking him backwards and forwards, until sleep quickly followed

He was flying through the wind, riding on lions back, his wings jutting out of his back, flapping as he sored He landed next to a lake, filled with milkshake, butterscotch and dime milkshake. Dan was there too with a dragon. They had to find Sebastian to cure his dragon of a cold. Phil wrapped his blanket around the baby dragon and smiled at it. Suddenly the scene changed and they were all in Starbucks being attacked by an eggnog monster, just as it was about to reach them, he pulled out his laser dinosaur and shot it and he was home again, but in Dan's room, the wings were gone and he was all alone.

His eyes snapped open and he was in the fluffy paradise he had fallen asleep in. he popped his head up from the pocket to see he was home and stared around the room.

"Carrie, I'm awake.." he said blearily.

Dan and Alex walked quickly down the high street, thinking about where they wanted to go,

"So you think we should go to Hamleys, then Geoff's toys, then poundland, Tesco, and finish up at the dolls emporium?" Dan finished, listing all the shops they had suggested on the walk to town. Alex nodded, and walked into the entrance of the first shop.

"you know Dan, we have an amazing opportunity here, we could A) be nice and get lion designed tasteful things, B) follow carries advice and get pink to match the house, or C) just go with the flow and get a mix of thing?" Alex said a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He picked up a small pink bed with a pink netted canopy and small flowers on it

"I don't care what you do, but I am defiantly getting this bed…" Dan said smiling. Alex chuckled

"Agreed" Alex added.

They browsed the shelves, picking out the occasional item and putting it in the trolley. A slide with lions on the side was found so that went in, a fluffy pink rug, and stripy play room set. By the time they had finished with hamelys they had, the bed and slide, a kitchen table, 2 green flowery armchairs, 3 other rugs. And not to mention an adorable lion onesie for Phil to sleep in if it was cold.

Just as the pair were paying Alex's phone buzzed, it was Carrie-

"Phil is asleep, looks so adorable got some blankets and really nice clothes Phil didn't seem to keen. Meet you back at the house at 3 ish :D x" Alex slipped the phone into his pocket, and paid for the items. The checkout lady was giving him quite a weird look.

"There for our sister…"Dan said quickly and scurried out of the shop with Alex in tow. They only had about an hour until they had to meet the others back at the house so sped through the shops and were just making there last purchases in the dolls emporium ( a tiny plastic lion and some small picture frames) when they bumped into Charlie.

"hey" Alex and Dan both started surprised "what are you doing here?" Alex asked

Charlie pointed at the basket of dolls thing and paper that he was holding

"you didn't think I wouldn't want to help Phil did you? I am going to make the most awesome house with lights and things" he said carefully. They finished shopping together and headed home.

* * *

Thank you, please drop me a review, i love them so so so much :D love Kate x


	3. The house

**Thank you for following this story so far :D I have more ideas so please enjoy ...**

* * *

Phil heard distant chattering in the kitchen and clambered out on to the sofa where Carrie had left her coat. He felt very cold very quickly.

"Guys where are you, Dan Alex Charlie Carrie ... Hello" Phil shouted into the kitchen. Dan came to find him first and sat on the sofa next to the small man.

"Hey dude? How's the size thing working out for you?" Dan asked happily. Phil shivered.

"It's ok, how was the shopping?" Phil replied. Dan thought for a moment and glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

"it was, eventful although I must say your new house is pretty epic, want to see?, but you might want to put a jacket on first you're freezing" Dan said placing his hand out for Phil to climb onto.

Dan carried Phil up the stairs to his own room where they had set up base as Phil's new home. Laid out on the bed were all of Phil's new clothes. Some he remember buying and even choosing, others were a lot less familiar.

The taller man walked over to the bed and selected the black skinny jeans a wild cats t shirt and a blue hoodie.

"Here put these on, I know you don't particular like the dungarees but you look like you are literally going to freeze to death like that. " Dan said handing the clothes to his friend. Phil looked around surveying the room for a place to change clothes and spotted an upturned cardboard box from his furniture. Phil quickly slipped the shirt over his head and pulled on the jeans, the gems had been prised off them and in his normal clothes he felt much happier. He crawled out of the box and sat on the bed.

"Dan Dan Dan is the house ready?" Phil asked excitedly regaining some of his former excitable nature. Dan sighed and called the others up to his room.

Dan picked up Phil and placed him on the small cabinet next to his bed where the house stood, previously blocked from view by a giant box that was in front of it. The four friends watched as Phil opened the tiny door and walked inside.

Alex opened out the front of the house so the others could see inside. Charlie had worked on installing fairy lights in the rooms and made little signs for the doors, and pictures of YouTube moments for the Walls. Phil stared in shock as he walked along the wooden floor, the smell of plastic and perfume was strong. Overall it was pleasant. the first room he came to was the living room. Inside were a few green armchairs a sofa coffee table and plastic fire that glowed giving the room a homely feel. Phil tested out the chair sinking down onto the cushioned plastic and feeling surprisingly normal. In black skinny jeans and the right sized seat Phil felt as though nothing could be wrong. All this changed however when he went up the stairs to find his bed room.

Phil creaked open the door his friends were quietly giggling as he did so, and then he saw what they had done. Inside was a VERY pink room with the fairy pink bed that Alex had chosen right in the centre. To make things worse there was also a pink wardrobe, a wooden dressing table, and bed side table and a fluffy pink rug. On the bed were White and pink flowery bed clothes with the blankets at the end, laid out on the bed was also the lion onesie they had found in Tesco. Phil couldn't help but laugh when he saw this. He figured complaining would do him not good so decided to just get on with it. He ran and jumped on the bed finding it surprisingly comfy.

"I don't know where you guys found all this stuff, but I will have to admit it may not look good but it's soooo soft" Phil said happily sliding of the bed and continuing his house tour. The others watched him, bewildered at how well he was taking this new life, but this was Phil, the man who could be optimistic about anything and everyone.

The next room the man came to was a playroom of sorts, with the slide and plastic lion toy. In the corner there was a desk and chair, some tiny sheets of paper and a pencil.

" I thought you might want to write a diary of life" Charlie said pointing in the direction of the desk.

"yer I think I will, I shall call it shrunken Phil's amazing guide to smallness... Hmm yer I will think of a better title" Phil stated trailing off and going to examine the desk more closely.

When they had looked in the kitchen, Phil realized just how hungry he was, his tummy rumbled loudly as he was looking in one of the many cupboards the room had.

"um guys what can I have to eat, it may be slightly problematic. " Phil asked racking his brain to think of how this would work. It puzzled him how they were still smiling.

"oh don't worry we thought of this to.." Dan said as they all went down to the kitchen again.

Alex and Dan were busy preparing something, whilst Carrie and Charlie sat at the table with Phil on his little table and chair on the table top.

"so how do you like the house?" Carrie asked fiddling with her hair. Phil smiled.

"it's lovely thank you so much Carrie. I will give you millions of hugs when I get to normal size again, speaking of which how long do you think this will last ?" Phil asked, he heard the microwave ping in the background.

"I don't know, but scientifically speaking we should measure you today to see if you grow so we will have something to compare the results with if we weight you tomorrow then we will be able to see if you will just grow with time." Charlie suggested.

Phil nodded, but before they could discuss the matter further Dan placed a small plastic dolls bowl in front of him. Inside was a chunky soup like substance, and a small Cracker. It was steaming slightly.

"so what is it?" Phil asked. Dan and Alex looked at each other.

"ok, don't freak out just listen, it's baby food! But wait a second, we thought that it would be the easiest way to give you a full meal that could be small enough for you to easily eat, I mean Charlie gave his advice about the ones that tasted best..." Dan explained hurriedly. Phil looked at the food, it was a bit too much like soup for his liking but he decided that he would try it. He took the tiny spoon and tried the smallest amount. It tasted vaguely like spaghetti. But like it had been liquidated together with some plastic like material, He could however taste something that was like tomato. It was edible. He took a few more spoonfulls conscious of the others watching him.

"it's ok, but I don't think I could eat it every day," Phil said.

"you wouldn't have to, we have some other sorts and stuff, I just don't want you to not eat properly. With you being so small you need every sustenance you can get." Dan butted in the worry hidden in his voice, but not well enough for Phil not to notice.

The Carrie went home soon after that, saying her goodbyes and wishing them goodnight, whilst the others made tea for themselves.

Phil sat at his table and for the first time since the incident had occurred he felt alone. Like he was in a separate world. He couldn't blame his friends; it wasn't like they had made him like this. He was thankful of all they had done for him but he couldn't help feeling guilty for having to depend upon them so heavily.

* * *

Thank you for reading this, please review as reviews are food and food is important :D thank you next update next week.

.

.

.

.

please

:D

xxx


	4. All is well?

**Hey, i'm back! sorry i have been neglecting this story, it's a really stupid reason as i have written like LOADS more, i just never get aroung to posting them and lacking a little confidence so here it is...**

* * *

"Can I go to my house for a bit?" Phil asked quietly, feeling slightly sick and cold not for the first time that day.

"Sure, we can weigh you in a bit after tea, I can take you upstairs if you want," Charlie offered as he was the only on to have finished his food. Phil climbed onto Charlie's hand.

The walk upstairs was quiet until Charlie set him down at the entrance to the house.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned. Phil snapped out of his daze.

"Yer sure, I'm fine just feeling a bit tiered that's all" Phil said a little to quickly. Charlie didn't seem convinced

"Ok if that's all, call us if you want anything" Charlie continued walking out the door leaving Phil alone in his new house. Phil walked upstairs and grabbed one of the pink blankets of his bed and races back downstairs to the living room. He put the Blanket down and went over to the wall where his phone had been left pushed up against it. He unlocked his iPhone and found an episode of buffy the vampire slayer to watch. He snuggled down on the sofa and started watching. Within 5 minutes he was peacefully sleeping a dreamless sleep.

"Do you think Phil is ok?" Charlie asked downstairs and hour later.

"Why?" Alex asked. They were all siting around the living room.

"Well he seemed a bit quiet, and you know Phil he never stops talking normally." Charlie answered. Dan thought for a minute, Charlie was right. Phil was never quiet not unless he was Ill.

"It's probably just the shock, he'll be fine I'm sure" Dan said trying to convince him. "I'll go get him it's getting late so we will need to measure him before we all go to bed." Dan continued rising up out of his chair and heading to the door.

"Phil. Phil are you awake?" Dan whispered opening the door of the house. Phil was lying curled tightly in a ball dressed in his lion onesie wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. Dan had to admit he did look sweet like that. "Phil. Wake up a sec" Dan said more loudly this time. Phil's little eyes began to flicker open and he began to move. Phil pushed the blanket of himself and slowly sat

"Hey sleepy head." Dan said smiling.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" Phil asked rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket around himself.

"Not too long only an hour or so. We want to weigh you so we can all go to bed. "Dan said but stopped as Phil started shaking. "Are you ok?" he asked. Phil nodded his head

"Just a little chilly I'll be fine in a min. Thanks for doing this for me" Phil said gratefully. Dan rolled his eyes

"What did you expect us to do, abandon you on the street and let killer lamas eat your brains out?" Dan scoffed

"No but seriously. I just hate being so dependent on all of you so much. I just don't think it's fair on anyone to have to do this for some one. "Phil said sneezing. Dan frowned

"It's fine mate. And are you sure you're alright you look quite pale." Dan said thoughtfully. Phil just shook his head and walked onto Dan's outstretched palm.

When they got downstairs they found that Charlie and Alex had set up some scales and a ruler on the kitchen table. Dan set Phil down on the table and took a seat at the edge.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked phil. Charlie pressed a few buttons on the scales and stepped back.

"Just stand on here a minuet" Charlie said optimistically. Phil obliged and stood on the steel platform. He waited there for a while until Charlie had taken down his weight and measured his height.

"So what are my stats?" Phil wondered aloud.

"Um you weigh about 140 grams and are exactly 7.1 cm tall. " Charlie laughed. Alex and Dan looked at each other and then Phil and both also started laughing soon they were all in tears of laughter, including Phil who had sat down cross legged on the worktop.

"Do you like the onesie?" Alex enquired through laughter. Phil wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes gleefully

"I love it, it's just so warm and snugly " Phil said joyfully. It took a while until they composed themselves and decided it was probably time they all went to bed.

Back in Dan's room Phil lay in his four poster pink bed and thought of the day's events.

"Dan are you awake?" Phil called Dan stirred

"Yes" he mumbled, Phil was still cold despite the onesie, duvet and multiple blankets he was covered in.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

Phil asked "I mean aren't you going to that business meeting for the superamazingproject, and doesn't Alex have the studio booked for recording with Carrie?" Dan though for a moment before saying

"Yeh but I don't have to go, I could just say, that you are Ill and I don't want to go without you." Dan said. He knew not going to the meeting would slow down production of the show by a few weeks but what did that matter compared to his friends' feelings.

"No you should go, the fans already keep sending us vyou questions asking when it's going to be back" Phil replied logically. Dan sighed

"We can talk about it in the morning. You need to sleep I'm not convinced that you're not ill no matter what you say. "Dan said Phil tried to reply but was silenced by Dan

"No complaining just go to sleep"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if this chapter gets 3 reviews i will post the next one and so on :P i know, i am so mean to you guys. love you all x **


	5. problems hidden

**Thank you so much! i did not expect the reviews to happen so quickly, it kinda set me of guard so i need new ideas but don't worry, here is chapter 5 :D **

* * *

The sun shone through the window as Dan's iPhone alarm vibrated and rang. Phil was already awake. He hadn't slept well that night considering how tiered he seemed to be. Phil guessed it was all the naps he was taking that must be messing with his sleep pattern. Phil chose some clothes for the day ( skinny jeans, checked shirt, green hoodie and mismatched socks) and dressed quickly. An hour later he was sat at the kitchen table eating a tiny square a buttered toast with a tiny cap full of Dan's coffee.

"so what's everyone's plans for the day then?" Charlie asked.

"well I'm going to record my new song with Carrie in the studio at 10. " Alex replied excitedly. Phil didn't look up from his toast.

"I am supposed to be going to this superamazingproject meeting but I don't want to go without Phil, what so you think?" Dan asked taking a bug gulp of coffee from his mug.

"just go, I will be fine you can tell me what happens anyway can't you." Phil cried indignantly ". Dan deliberated for a moment thinking over the possibilities in his head

"are you sure, I mean Charlie are you ok watching him?" Dan asked kindly. This did not have the desired effect on his friend however

"I'm not a child I'm older than all of you! I may need help but I don't need looking after. I'm grateful for your help and everything but I will be fine on my own for a few hours, I have lived alone before you know!" Phil shouted. Every bitter though And feeling he had felt was finally coming out. Cascading over the room leaving all three of the men staring in shock at Phil's sudden outburst.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just- I mean. What I'm trying to say is I'm worried about you. " Dan finished sadly. Dan's words triggered the onslaught of guilt that had been brewing ever since Phil opened his mouth, all anger has abated him and now Phil seem just as shocked with himself as the other were.

"no. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't mean that. It's just frustrating having to rely on people so much. " Phil said getting quieter with every word. He hung his head in shame at his outburst.

"I think you should go to the meeting" Charlie relied quite calmly. "I think we all need a break to get away from each other. I have some work to do anyway, the amount to tweets and messages I have got asking when I'm uploading a new video is getting stupid" he continued trying to lighten the mood. After another half an hour of polite conversation Alex left, they all smiled at his clothing choice of the day, zebra print tight jeans, caveman top, fluffy black coat and his spiky studded shoes. Dan left soon after leaving Charlie and Phil alone.

Phil crawled back to bed and snuggled down under the covers. He felt like a wave was crashing inside his head every time he moved. He closed his eyes praying he would get better. The room spun and he let it. Sinking down deeper into his mattress giving up all hope.

Charlie had been in his office all morning shooting a video. He wondered where Phil was but knew if Phil really needed help he would call. Even if Phil was ok Charlie decided that he would go and check on him. He walk up the stairs and headed into the spare room.

"Phil, wake up" Charlie whispered.

Phil kept his eyes closed listening for a few seconds before opening them

"what" Phil said drowsily

"are you ok, you look terrible ?" Charlie said sitting on the side of the bed (Dan's bed not Phil's)

"just got a head ache I'll be ok in a min, " Phil replied lying. He would not be ok in a minuet. His whole head felt like an invisible force was pounding inside his mind forcing more and more Cotton wool inside and hammering holes in his skull, he wanted nothing more to curl into a ball and hide under his duvet. To cuddle into his mother's arms and be rocked to sleep like he did when he was young but that was impossible because he was 7cm tall in a dolls house unable to tell the ones he loved how he felt or alert his house mates to his suffering for fear if worrying them. Phil closed his eyes and lay back down trying to fall back into his dreams

* * *

**Ok, so i know it's short but i will update soon :D the review number for this chapter is 5 i think, if i don't get that i will update a week today :D the more reviews the faster i will update :P ha ha h ah amwahhh mwahh ha ha ha ha ha *evil laugh* **

**sorry i got carried away... **

**love you all xxx **


	6. A small problem to big to hide

**Hey, so i'm back, **

* * *

When he awoke a good while longer he found Charlie still sitting on Dan's bed typing on Alex's iPad. He wondered how much longer he had slept. The change in lighting suggested that a while had passed. He tried sitting up and found that his head pounded painfully. He pulled back the covered and went into the tiny kitchen where Dan had left him a milk bottle cap full of water and a tiny cup. He filled the cup up and took a sip. It tasted so refreshing as though a spirit was soothing his head. And then it stopped at the pounding continued. Phil wondered what to do next and decided being sociable would be the best step forwards. He made his way through the corridor light with star shaped fairy lights and out of the door. He saw much to his amusement that above the red door was a small sign reading "Phil's House" written in tiny script in Charlie's neat writing.

Once out if the house he sat on the table where his house lay and felt very hot. He pulled if his onesie leaving him in his blue pyjama bottoms (patterned with sheep and clouds) and a plain White t-shirt

"hey," Phil called "wacha up to?" Charlie looked up and confused for a second having obviously concentrating hard just moment before on editing.

"just editing my new video, you alright then?" Charlie said scrutinising his friends shivering form. Phil just shrugged jumping down onto the bed to sit next to him

"so what's your new video about?" Phil asked trying to peer over Charlie's arm to see his iPad. Charlie turned it to show it to him. Phil looked over the shot view smiling at the array of facial expressions the shots were paused at.

"it's another cooking with Charlie video, I don't think I will upload it but I'm going to edit it anyway just in case" Charlie said calmly then thinking for a second "you know, with you that size we could make an awesome video without all the editing to make you loom smaller" Charlie said hurriedly Phil laughed each breath feeling like a fire was ripping away his heart, each word he spoke causing tiny pinpricks in his head.

"yeah" Phil agreed half-heartedly masking him discomfort with smiles and words. They spent the rest of the afternoon like this, discussing video plans and after a quick break for lunch ( pasta for Charlie, mini crackers with jam for Phil) the video was planned with script and story bored.

After this was all done they decided to watch some TV, there wasn't really anything in so they decided to watch some old re runs of master chef. They sat in companionable silence. Phil's head still pounded dully but he tried to ignore it. He thought briefly of telling Charlie but decided against it. He had only known him for a few weeks and it was bad enough relying on him so heavily besides what could Charlie do about it, it wasn't like he could just take some paracetamol it would more than likely kill him. So he did what he tried to always do, put on a smile and try to ignore it.

Alex arrived home first sill humming his song as he walked through the hall, dropping his keys in the bowl next to the doorway.

"hey, I'm home" he called leading through the door and coming to join them on the sofa,

"hey" both Charlie and Phil said, Charlie didn't bother taking his eyes of the TV.

"I take it recording went well then" Phil commented as a wide crooked smile spread across Alex's face. He slumped into the arm chair before saying

"yer, it was great. I think we really nailed it this time. I love the audio overlay sounds we added this time, Michael also dropped in to listen so it was nice to speak to him again " Alex said animatedly, he looked shattered, but perhaps not as tiered as Phil did despite the difference in days they had both had.

"so how was your day ?" Alex asked watching their movements carefully. Phil was the first to reply

"it was ok, we drafted a video," he said from the sofa. He was curled like a cat on Charlie's lap. Alex had to admit he did look kind of cute,

"ah cool, what's it about?" he asked leaning forward with interest. Charlie began explaining the basic plot line of the video, when he was halfway through they heard the key click in the lock and Dan walking through the hallway.

Dan walked quickly, he was anxious to see Phil, he knew he would be ok but couldn't help but feel a small knot in his stomach the row had shaken him even if he didn't want to admit it. He walked into the living room and sat town next to Charlie, and phil.

"hey, you alright?" he asked the room they all responded in agreement. Dan wanted to talk to Phil alone about the superamazingproject meeting but couldn't see an easy way to so he just waited. Listening to the group talk about the video. He had to admit it did sound exciting.

"what is everyone doing for tea?" Charlie asked a while later.

"I had a big late lunch out with Carrie after recording so I'm not really that hungry" Alex admitted

" I'm starving" Phil said looking at Dan,

"so am I" both Dan and Charlie agreed, they all went into the kitchen. Getting sandwiches and stuff for themselves and food for phil. The tall people sitting on chairs and Phil on the table. His hands were shaking involuntarily.

" you ok?" Dan asked noticing Phil's hands. He hand known something was off and now he knew what. "you don't look well," he added softly. Phil was pale.

* * *

**Sorry that was horrifically short but i have to try and find a sutible stopping point to post. i have sadly almost finished writing this story so expect about 3 or 4 more chapters, thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming they really do brighten my day :D xxx**


	7. Noticed

**Hey, sorry long time no update, to be honest i just forgot, everything has been manic with uploading youtube videos and school work and stuff. so here it is :) **

* * *

"I think my head is going to explode" Phil said quietly. Dan Alex and Charlie exchanged meaningful looks

"how long have you had it?" Dan asked looking at phil. He wanted to hug the older man. To tell him everything would be ok. To say that everything would go back to how it was before, but he couldn't. He could see Phil was scared and he couldn't help. He felt useless and he hated it.

"all day" Phil said very quietly. Accepting that Dan would find out anyway. He didn't look around not wanting to see the nervous looks of his friends, that would only make it worse. Charlie was the first to regain composure, he had known Phil was unwell but had ignored it, he guessed Phil's facade had fooled him very well. His bubbly personality hiding the pain he felt inside. It was scary how good Phil was at covering it up, it made the others wonder how well they really knew him. Dan could see straight through his best friend. Like someone who was experienced at needle work could see lose stitches or mistakes that to the untrained eye were un noticeable. Dan held his hand out for Phil his eyes pleading for him to walk onto it. He knew he couldn't help but he wanted Phil with him. To look after him to let him know that he didn't mind and he wanted to help him. Phil stood up and pushed the chair under the tiny table. Then stepped onto Dan's hand. Alex and Charlie stood up too, placing their plates in the sink. They felt like they were intruding on them. Having only known the two a few months they did not feel they deserved to sit in on this conversation. They excused themselves under the pretence of going food shopping. Dan was grateful for their privacy.

"why didn't you tell me?" Dan asked quietly holding his hand close to his body and looking down on phil.

"I didn't want to worry anyone" Phil whispered the tears he had been holding back now falling.

"shhh it's ok, it's going to be ok" Dan soothed stroking his back with his finger. "did you want to go to bed so you will be warmer, or even just my room?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and allowed his shaking, shrunken sobbing form to be taken upstairs. He felt like he had given in.

Dan closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed.

"are you warm enough?" Dan asked trying to tackle the physical problems as best he could first. Phil climbed Up to his house then to his room and crawled into his bed.

"better now," he admitted sneezing in between. Dam nodded.

"would you like me to get you some water or something?" Dan asked he didn't know what else he could do. Phil just shook his head. "you never know this might just be your body trying to grow again." he said optimistically, normally it was phi's job but now Phil needed him most and Dan was going to be there for him no matter what. Phil didn't reply. Dan began to tell Phil stories of times they had had. Laying down himself and facing the house. Talking until Phil slept.

A little while later Alex popped his head around the door,

"how is he?" he asked nervously. Dan peered into the little house the small shape of Phil could be picked out easily from where Dan was sitting

"still sleeping, I don't know what to do, and I'm scared for him. " Dan explained know Phil couldn't see him he was letting go of all the strength he had been holding onto for Phil's benefit. He told Alex all his fears adding in small details he hadn't even admitted to himself. It felt good to get it out in the open to let it swirl around in the air and then hide in the dark corners and spaces to be dealt with on another day. Alex sat at his desk listening adding in his thoughts every so often but mainly staying quiet.

"he's my best friend and I love him." Dan finished as Phil's eyes opened. He remained still not really wanting to move. Dan was still as well trying to construct his broken bricks of thoughts into a kind of structure that would keep both him and Phil safe. He put on a face hoping to fool him.

"Phil?" Dan whispered looking through the netted curtain at his friend

"you awake?" he asked Phil murmured in agreement.

"can I haz some water please he requested sitting up slightly so that he could see better. His head still pounded but he found that he could think through it. Dan nodded and went to stand up but Alex stopped him.

"no it's ok I got this " he assured them swiftly leaving them alone once more. Dan shuffled awkwardly in his seat things had always been so easy between them before. Even when Phil had got poorly but now there was the unavoidable unreachable bridge that formed between them. Would Phil live.

* * *

Ok please don't hate me. i think i have about one more chapter written but if i don't get any ideas or help soon it cuold be the last one. sorry to put a downer on thing, i have really loved writing this but i have just lost my mojo. please help :( love kate you can allways drop me a message i will always reply :D

p.s if you want to see me my youtube channel name is countingducks :)


	8. Sorry Guys

**So, hey guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really am finding it hard to write this story. I have a sort of ending ish thing written but I'm not happy with it. I'm going to keep trying though so don't worry. You should be getting an update (a proper one not like this rubbish) within the next week or so, but any ideas would be really good. I have worked out how to make him not ill any longer but I need to think of where to go with it. I have been writing this story for almost a year now, (not that ai had the confidence to post if for a while and left it for a few months to get better ideas) I can't believe it has been that long but now I think it's either time to post the final bit I have and accept it is probably the end. Or I could wait write a little more force myself to write and hope I get my mojo back. What do you guys think? I will do what most people want **** I really am trying to think of things to write, I haven't given up on the story don't worry. **

**Love Kate xxx**


	9. The End?

**Ok, so this is the ending i have. i know it's pretty lame and i will try to write more but i thought i owe it you guys to have it .. **

* * *

Two days later and Phil's condition had barely changed he had not left his house eating infrequently and spending the majority of his time asleep. Dan hadn't left their bedroom. Alex and Charlie were downstairs, both worried. Alex had been trying to work on making Phil as comfortable as possible while Charlie had emerged himself in calculations attempting to unlock an answer to an unknown world. It seemed hopeless.

Two days later and Phil's condition had barely changed he had not left his house eating infrequently and spending the majority of his time asleep. Dan hadn't left their bedroom. Alex and Charlie were downstairs, both worried. Alex had been trying to work on making Phil as comfortable as possible while Charlie had emerged himself in calculations attempting to unlock an answer to an unknown world. It seemed hopeless.

"Dan, " Phil whispered to Dan, his voice weak, "I think it might be getting better" Dan looked closer to him. Looking at Phil's thin limp frame, his once bright eyes so full of enthusiasm now left with only a shadow of hope. But there was something about them something that Dan hadn't seen since he had become ill, some signs of his old glow returning to him.  
"you sure?" Dan asked picking up the bed with Phil in it, Phil nodded. "I don't have a head ache" he smiled. Phil climbed out of the bed and onto Dan's out arrested hand. Dan smiled at him pulling him to his chest. They made their way down the stairs to the living room where Charlie sat, he looked confused seeing Phil out of bed, the last time he saw Phil he was too Ill to go anywhere "how you feeling?" he asked anxious  
"I'm ok, feeling a bit better" Phil replies softly. Dan and Phil sat down on the sofa. Charlie was deep in thought  
"why didn't I think of this before, God I'm such an idiot sometimes!" he muttered, Dan lent forward with interest  
"what?" he insisted Charlie shook his head as Alex came in the room Charlie looked up at the screen if his computer "although shrinking is uncommon it can happen, it is often dew to stress combined with large amounts of time on an electrical device, the effects can last up to a week but the patient should suffer no long term side effects. there is no cure but should wear of naturally" he read aloud "I found this ages ago but I thought it was some kind of joke, I think what made you ill was after shrinking we watched films on TV and went on your phone and computer." he explained "it must have made you worse, so then you stayed in bed for a few days, using hardly and electrical things so you are getting better" he smiled at Phil, who smiled at Dan who smiled at Alex who grinned back  
"this is great news" Dan said happy his friend was going to be ok.

* * *

**OK, so thats that. drop me a review or message or whatever, i love them all, and if you really want you could subscribe to me on youtube - Countingducks **

**love you all**

**i really do **

**so so so much **

**have a great day :D xxxx **

**love Kate x**


End file.
